This invention relates to a drainage bag such as may be used for the collection of urine from hospital patients or incontinent persons.
Any such bag which is to be re-used must have an inlet, and a chamber or space to receive the liquid and an outlet so that the bag can be emptied at a convenient time and place. Present drainage bags have the liquid-receiving space defined by two superposed sheets of plastics material welded or otherwise secured to each other around their edges. Difficulties arise in securing the inlet and outlet fittings to the superposed sheets and it has not been found possible to do so, up to date, in an entirely satisfactory manner without increasing the number of manufacturing steps and so increasing the complexity and cost of the manufacturing process.
A further disadvantage of most commonly employed urine bags is that they are not self-supporting and so have to be provided with a hanger or other support, or a stand if they are to be placed on a surface such as the floor. Examples of such bags are shown by Polk et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 3,661,153, Schultze in U.S. Pat. No. 3,716,055, Mittleman in U.S. Pat. No. 4,027,842, Maaschot et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,051,578 and Sherlock in U.S. Pat. No. 4,192,295. Hinman in U.S. Pat. No. 4,126,135 discloses a self-standing urine bag structure comprising a pair of generally rigid leaves hingedly secured at the apical portions thereof and having a bag suspended therebetween.